Client Guide
This is the main guide on the client, created by Avaji. The main fancy page can be found here http://www.kingdomageonline.com/index.php?subtopic=clientguide This page is being kept for sentimental purposes The client iteself Here's your overview on the client 1'''. This is your general client options, in order from left to right they are - Logout - Login (Also your character list in game) - Message of the day (MOTD) - Options: Contains all the options for the client, when this is pressed it contains the following screens Game: This contains many options that affects the game, and the client itself In this window we have the options to: : Toggle “classic control”. Which is the same as the regular client : Toggle “Allow auto chase override”. When this is toggled, it will stop auto chasing when you press a movement key Toggle “Smart walking”. When this is toggled, you are able to move diagonally by holding two arrow keys such as up and left at the same time. “Show Connection Ping”. When this is toggled, it will show your ping to the server beside the row of options on the main screen “Show left panel” When this is toggled on, it will make a left panel, which is exactly like the right panel, only on the left side! It looks like this in game. (This picture also shows where the ping option is located) Display “Creature names” “Creature health bars” “Display text messages”. All of these do the same thing as the real tibia client does, toggles names/ health bars/ messages. Console All of these options are the same as the regular tibia client. Graphics In here; the only thing that is different is the “show frame rate”, which gets placed right above the ping as shown in the earlier picture, and not in the top left corner as the regular tibia client. Audio As far as I know, there are no audio in game currently, so this only affects the login screen music. - Audio (The mute button) - Changelog - Hotkeys - Questlog '''2. This is your main game screen, where all the action takes place! 3. ''' These are the options you have for all the windows in game, such as health bars and your minimap. All of these windows can be toggled, and can be moved anywhere on the screen. In order from left to right they are: Health bar – Speaks for itself, it is your health and mana bar, but also has an EXP bar under your hp/mana. It also has how many attribute points you have extra, and your cap. Skills – Has your level, experience, speed, stamina, and attribute points. Inventory – Where your armour is located, gives you access to your backpack when opened also (But does not have to be toggled to have your backpack open) Combat controls – Has your fighting stances, auto chase, and secure mode. VIP List – Contains your VIPs Battle – The battle list The battle list has small icons at the top, which are (From left to right) Hide Players, Hide NPCs, Hide Monsters, Hide non-skull players, Hide party members. When any of these are toggled, it will hide the selected entity from the battle list. Minimap – Shows or hides the minimap. The minimap is able to be moved around by left clicking and dragging the map around, the arrows will make the map go up/down a level, and using the scroll wheel on the map will zoom the map in/out. Attributes – This is a list of all the attributes currently in the game. A small description of each attribute is attainable by hovering over the attribute name. The main page is here. Spells – This is the list of spells you have. To hotkey spells, go to your hotkeys, press “select object” and click on the spell. The basic spells are; Heal A, Heal B, Light, Levitate. Heal A gives a small regen boost for a couple seconds Heal B gives instant health recovery Light gives a small light aura for a little while Levitate lets your levitate up/down a level, same as regular tibia. '''4. This is your chat window. It has the same functions as the regular tibia client except for the emoticon list, which is located in section 5. 5. Here are options for the chat window, section 4. The main difference is the emoticon list. The emoticon list contains the list of all the icons you have. Clicking these emoticons will have it display over your head for a couble seconds. This concludes the client guide. I hope you learned someone about the new client!